The kick-scooter was originally designed for children as a recreational toy. Various developments such as frame and/or wheel sizes and optional equipment have spurred popularity of the vehicle as a mode of short-hop transportation for people of all ages. In tandem, electric vehicles, specifically scooters, have also risen in popularity for use as commuter transportation as an alternative to automobiles or motorcycles. FIGS. 1A, 1B, 2, 3, 4A and 4B each show conventional scooters.